Why Me?
by So.Damn.Clever
Summary: Dad, promise me one thing. What is it Bells? Please, oh PLEASE try and be safe. I promise. Bye Bella. Little did I know, some promises are hard to keep.' Just letting you know, everyone is human.
1. Tuesdays

**Tuesdays**

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything. Everything belongs to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Bella P.O.V

"Bells, wake up. You better start walking soon if you want to make it on time." Charlie called from the bottom of the stairs.

I sighed, and slowly climbed out of bed. Leaving my warm bed, the coldness of my room bit at my cheeks and arms, and a shiver ran down my spine. Today was what, Tuesday? Great. Tomorrow was the Back To School Dance, and all my friends basically forced me to come with all their whining and complaining.

I couldn't say I was going to Port Angeles again, because I'd already used that once before. I couldn't pretend to be sick, because then Charlie would fuss over me and make sure I was taking medicine. I didn't want to be taking medicine for something I didn't even have. So I decided the best way was to just go. I mean, everyone will be happy right? All my friends, Charlie- especially Mike-, everyone but me.

I grabbed my toiletry bag off my desk and trudged my way to the washroom. I was walking to school today because my truck was with Jacob at the moment. Something weird must have happened, or I must have pushed it too hard one day because it just wouldn't start. I didn't like the option of walking very much, because I was feeling extra sluggish. Maybe because it was only Tuesday and the dance was tomorrow, or maybe because of all this rain we were getting. More than usual, and I didn't like it one bit.

I quickly did my daily washing-up routine, and went back to my room. I walked to my closet and picked out a simple outfit. I didn't really feel like fussing over my clothing today, so I picked dark blue jeans, a printed white t-shirt, and a white long-sleeve sweater. Man, I feel really sluggish today dont I? I walked down the stairs to find Charlie sitting at the kitchen table, reading a news paper. His face looked a little worried, and he looked up at me.

"How are you going to get to school today Bells? I know your truck is with Jacob, I talked to Billy the other day. Do you want me to give you a lift?"

I imagined Charlie pulling up in front of the school parking lot in the cruiser , and I didn't enjoy it very much. Besides, walking would clear out my mind and I could listen to my iPod the whole way.

"It's ok Ch- dad. I'll walk. It's only about 15 minutes. I need a good walk anyways."

He looked a little disappointed, but he turned back to his newspaper. I grabbed a granola bar and I made my way too the door. I was pulling on my white, puffy jacket when I heard Charlie calling to me.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

I turned around to see Charlie looking more desperate than usual, and his voice was pleading.

"I'm sure."

I was still a little hesitant, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I added

"Thanks for offering though!"

I tried to sound cheerful, but my lack of my emotions this morning only made me produce a half-hearted smile. I stepped out the door, grabbed my iPod out of my jacket pocket and started walking towards the school.

It wasn't raining, but it was a musky morning and it smelled like limber and rain. I paced myself, wanting to be a little bit early so I could start the morning off not being rushed. I passed the green trees, the green grass, the green- well, everything. I was listing to some depressing screamo music because its how I felt. Depressed, and I wanted to scream.

When I got to school, I was one of the last people there, and I had about 1 and a half minutes to get all my stuff ready and organized. This wasn't going to be a good day. I ran to my Biology class a couple minutes late, and I was so tired, I even couldn't concentrate on my work. The only thoughts that were in my head were the ones of the school dance tomorrow.

School went by in a blur, and before I knew it, I was walking back home. I passed the same green trees, and smelled the same smell musky smell of limber and rain, and all I wanted to do was go home. When I did get home, Charlie hadn't come back yet, so I scooped the remaining of last nights spaghetti on a plate, covered it in saran wrap, put it in the fridge and left a note on the fridge for when he did get home. Not being hungry at the moment, I slowly made my way upstairs- dragging my backpack along behind me.

When I got to my room, I threw my bag at the wall and changed into the closest, comfiest clothing I could find. I grabbed by toiletry bag, went to the washroom and quickly washed myself up. When I got back to my room, It took about 3 hours to do my homework. _Because you weren't paying attention! Duh. You just cant let your mind wander like that..._ My mind was arguing with me. When I was finally finished, I looked at the clock.

"6:30...hmm" I wondered aloud.

I went downstairs, and Charlie still wasn't back yet. I went to the living room and switched on the TV.

**"Police say that the murderer is now lurking around Forks area, and he-"**

Click

**"One witness says: 'I don't know what happened, It all just happened right in front of my eyes. One minute he was alive the other, dead-'"**

Click

**"LIVE:  
Police of Forks, Washington are currently joining with the Port Angeles Force where the murderer is supposedly hiding. We will be back soon with more news."**

I sat there watching the TV screen is horror when the phone rang. My heart almost stopped, and I slowly made my way to the phone.

"Hello?" I whispered.

For some reason, I was thinking that it would be the murderer. I don't know why, but its like watching The Ring, and the next time the phone rings, your scared to pick it up because your afraid you might die in 7 days.

"Isabella?" I heard Charlie's hoarse voice over the phone.

I was shocked. First, because I haven't heard Charlie use my full name ever since I moved to forks. Second, because I was glad it wasn't the murderer.

"Dad! Where are you? I was watching the news about some murderer, and I-"

"Isabella," He said my full name again. I was beginning to get scared, and I looked around the room while I twirled the phone cord in my fingers.

"I don't want you to panic, but I have to stay over at the Station in Port Angeles for a couple of nights. Don't worry, Its really nothing. Just don't do anything crazy while I'm gone ok?"

"But dad-"

"No 'buts'. Don't worry about anything. The murderer is supposedly in Port Angeles, and if he comes anywhere near Forks, I'll personally get him myself and bring his head back on a silver plate."

I have never heard Charlie been so violent about someone before. The most angry I've ever seen him was when he argued with Renee all those years ago.

"Ok dad. So basically the house is going to be empty for a couple of days, and I shouldn't do anything crazy while you gone. Got it."

"That's my Bella." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Dad, promise me one thing."

"What is it Bells?"

"Please, oh PLEASE try and be safe."

"I promise. Bye Bella, I love you." I stood there speechless for a second.

I haven't heard Charlie say 'I love you' for a really long time. It touched me, but I realized something was going on, and it wasn't good.

"I love you to dad." I replyed after gathering my thoughts.

I sniffled a little, and he hung up.

Little did I know, some promises are hard to keep.


	2. Premonition

**Premonition**

Disclaimer: Dont own anything.

* * *

Bella P.O.V

I had a nightmare that night.

_I was walking down the deserted sidewalks of Port Angeles with someone I couldn't recognize. _

"_Where is everyone?" I wondered aloud._

_We stopped in front of a store that had the cutest shirt hanging on the display case. I jumped up and down and pointed at it. _

"_Lets go inside here!" I told the stranger._

_But when I looked at him, he had turned into Charlie, and his face was turning purple._

"_Dad?!" I looked at him with horror. "What are you doing here?!"_

"_I told you not to do anything crazy while I was gone."_

"_But I'm not doing anything crazy! I swear!"_

"_What are you doing here with that boy eh? Coming here without my permission! I should-"_

_Then, there were gun shots. I closed my eyes and covered my ears because it was so loud. When the noise stopped, I saw Charlie and I tried to scream. _

_Charlie was faced down in the pavement, a puddle on blood quickly forming underneath him. His eyes were open, and they were staring straight at me. I tried to scream, but no sound was coming out. I looked up, and the murderer smiled an evil smile. Then, the stranger I was with earlier came rushing behind me with shock on his face. _

_"Bella! WHAT DID YOU DO?"_

_He looked at Charlie, then he looked at me. _

I tried to explain, but my words almost came out as slurrs and I had a hard time thinking

"_I-I didn't do anything! I swear! The murderer-" _

_I couldn't even finish. He turned around and started running, but the murderer shot him too. I saw him arch his back, then fall to the ground. I turned to look at the murderer, but he was no where to be found. I tried to run, but my feet weren't moving. _

_Then, I saw him. The murderer. He was wearing all black clothing, and even a black ski mask. He was smiling that evil smile like before, but this time, he was gripping a giant knife in his right hand. He was running towards me, and I tried to scream for help. I managed to get out a little scream, but no one could hear me. All of a sudden, the murderer was right in front of me, and all I could see was my reflection in the knife as he lurched foreword- _

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs and covered in sweat. I looked at the clock on the desk beside my bed, and it said 3:27.

I expected Charlie to come rushing in to see if I was ok, with his tattered t-shirt on and the look of worry on his face. When his reassurance wasn't there, my mind started thinking of crazy things, and I kept getting more and more panicky.

_Where is he?? Oh god I hope he's alright. Mabey somthing happened to him...No, that cant be it. He's strong. He's been in the police force for...how long? Oh my god, I dont even know how long he's been in the force for! I know he was since I was a child, but what if he started a new course? What if it was with the Bomb Squad???_

I was going insane without Charlie. He didn't seem like such a great person at first when Renee left him, but now I realized how much I would miss him if he'd left me. I mean, this was a perfect example.

Charlie hasn't been home for the past 2 days, and I'm already starting to worry and panic about him. I missed him when I would come home to an empty house. I missed him when I didn't see his big goofy smile, causing his eyes to crinkle in the corner. And most of all, I already missed him being his only daughter. His face brought calmness to me, and when he was gone- well, that calmness starts to dissolve until it becomes nothing but panic.

I cried myself to sleep for the remaining hours, but in that time of crying, I repeatedly prayed in my mind:

_Come Home.

* * *

_

**Hey umm... This is my first fan fic so please be nice ) **

**-Jeannine**


	3. Highschool

**High school**

Ok, I know it says romance an the genre, and so far its just been…well yeah but that part will be coming up very shortly. Oh, and just to let everyone know, Everyone is human!

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything.**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, my eyes were red and sore from crying all night and I felt stiff from sleeping in an awkward position. I tried to recall last nights dream, but only remembered bits and pieces. The only thing that was fresh in my mind was the horrifying image of Charlie lying on the ground covered in blood.

_Charlie was faced down in the pavement, a puddle on blood quickly forming underneath him. His eyes were open, and they were staring straight at me. _

So lifeless…so…dead.

I tried to shake the image out of my head as I went to the washroom and cleaned up. Unsurprisingly, I wasn't feeling any better than yesterday. I did though, care about everything related to school, going to school, and what to wear after school. Today was the dance and I wanted to look nice…ugh.

So today, I wore a thin blue and black dress about thigh length, a big black belt that went around my waist, jeans to go underneath, and black flats. I decided I wanted to leave my hair down, and I only put on a little lip gloss.

I walked downstairs to find the kitchen empty again, and sighed. I really missed Charlie…I'll have to watch the news tonight to see any updates. I poured myself some cereal, and when I opened the fridge, I saw the now moldy leftover spaghetti that I had left for Charlie. I read the note in my mind:

_Dear dad. _

_I had a long day at school, and I feel really tired. Remember to take the plastic off! Don't microwave the fork, and put in for 3 minutes. Love ya!_

_-Bella._

I almost cried as the note tugged at my heart. It seemed like the only thing related to Charlie around the house.

Gosh, I made it seem like he was a child. Why did I always baby him like that? Does he think that way? Well, if he does, what should I do to make it not seem like that? Charlie not being here is really making me insane…

_Don't worry, your just protecting him from stuff like the microwave blowing up. Its just for his safety._

I closed the fridge door, poured the dry cereal back in the box, (as I didnt feel hungry after dumping the moldy spaghetti in the garbage) and grabbed my bag. I quickly stepped outside locking the door behind me. The tears were slowly starting to come, and I needed the coolness of the wind against my hot face. Then I remembered the murderer. _Oh crap._ What was I going to do?

I was too scared to walk to school by myself, I didn't have my truck, and my friends were probably already at school.

I realized the only thing I could do, was walk and pray.

_Come on Bella! You can do it! If any creepy guys come your way, just kick them in the nuts. That always works. But what if he had a weapon? Or even a gun! And the police aren't even in Forks! What am I going to do?!_

I was beginning to scare myself again.

I started fast-walking to school while nervously looking around me. I looked into the forest and started making images in my mind. Not the ones when you look at a wall or clouds and you try and pick out shapes, the ones where you look into a dark creepy forest and picture eyes staring straight at you.

I quickened my pace a little- no a lot- to the point where I was basically jogging with my heavy backpack on. I was paying too much attention to my surroundings, that I didn't notice a stump in the ground. Me being me, I tripped over it and fell on my hands and knees.

"Ow…" I whispered to myself.

My hands had little scrapes on them and they were bleeding. It was only a little bit, so I didn't really feel nauseous like usual when I was around blood. My knees hurt a lot from the momentum of me running then falling with my heavy backpack, and it felt like they were going to bruise soon. I sat up against a tree holding my knees when I heard a smooth velvety voice come from above me.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up, and I was shocked by what I saw.

Edward Mason. The most popular, cutest, smartest guy in all of 12th grade, was offering me his hand.

"Why is your hand covered?" I asked him.

His hand that was reached out was wrapped in napkins. He smiled, and my heart almost skipped a beat.

"Because your hand is bleeding, and personally, I don't want your blood all over my hand."

I looked down at my hand, and I gasped. When I last looked, I only had little scrapes. But over the little time I was sitting down, the scrape turned into a small, deep, gash and my hand was covered in blood. I lifted my hand up closer to my face to see if any rocks were in it, and I started to feel dizzy from seeing the blood ooze down my arm. I started hyperventilating, then, everything went black.

* * *

I woke up to a brightly lit room, lying on a big brown thing with crinkly paper underneath it. Was I at the hospital? 

I tried to get up using my hands for balance, and I realized my hand was bandaged up and I wasn't feeling dizzy anymore.

_At least its not bleeding…_I thought to myself

Then, the school nurse walked into the room. She was an old woman wearing all white, and she placed a hand on my forehead.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." I realized that I was sitting in the schools health office.

Then, something hit me. Not physically, but mentally.

"How did I get here?" I asked the nurse politely.

"Oh, a young man brought you here in the morning. He was kind enough to ask the secretary to inform all your teachers that you might be missing a couple of classes. He wasn't sure how long you would be passed out for"

A million questions started running through my mind. I asked her the most clearest one.

"What time is it, and how many classes have I missed?"

"It is 9:10, you've missed about more than a half of your first class. Would you like to leave?"

"Yes please." I answered.

I groaned. _Great way to start off the ONE day you're actually trying to make a good impression on. _I thought to myself.

I slid off the crinkly paper and started walking towards the door. When I opened it, Edward was sitting on a chair in the administrators office, head resting in the palm of his hand and elbow on the arm of the chair. When I stepped in, he stood up and walked straight to me.

He didn't even get to ask if I was ok, because I interrupted him.

"Ok mister, how did I get here?" I tried to look stern, but failed miserably.

He looked shocked at first, but then grinned at my pathetic attempt to be mad.

"Come on, lets get out of here first." He said while still smiling.

We started walking out the door, and into the front area of the school.

"Aren't you going to finish your class?" He asked me

"I don't feel like it. I'll go to my next one. We have about 20 minutes to spare"

I was surprised at how easily I was talking to him.

"Oh, and you still haven't answered my first question." I reminded him.

He smiled, and said in a matter-of-factly voice,

"Well, its kind of obvious. I carried you here."

I opened my mouth, then closed it. I did that several times, being that my mind totally went blank. I mean, I am not exactly the lightest person, and to have him carry me to the school…

"Don't worry, I didn't have to travel far. The school was only about 5 minutes away." **(A/N: Edward CANNOT read minds. It just kind of fits in with the story because he sees the look on Bella's face)**

Then, I realized yet another thing.

"Why were _you_ walking?" I asked him.

"I decided the world could use a bit less fuel waste in the air. I needed a good walk anyways. Besides, If I hadn't come, who would have been there to save you when you passed out?"

My heart fluttered at his words, and he smiled a crooked grin.

We walked around school, talking about random stuff, telling each other a little about ourselves, just well, talking. I now know that his dad died when he was a baby, and he lives with his mom Elizabeth. **(A/N: I'm making one parent alive so he can still keep his last name.) **He has no brothers and sisters, but his best friends are Emmett Johnson **(A/N: Made-up last name)**, and Jasper Hale. They both have girlfriends, Emmett with Rosalie Hale and Jasper with Alice Brandon. I've never talked to any of them before, but maybe just because I am totally different from them. I am just a normal girl that blended in with the crowd, and they are all so…popular. I told him about Charlie, and him not being home since yesterday, and I also explained to him why I was running to school today. He didn't laugh once. This was reassuring, knowing that I could tell him anything and have him not laugh at me for my idiotic mind.

"That would be quite frightening. I haven't heard about the murderer, but if I did, I would probably drive to school."

When the bell finally rang, I said my goodbyes to Edward and we went off in separate directions.

The next 2 classes were just me sitting in a class thinking about Edward Mason.

* * *

The last class of the day; P.E. 

I sighed as I changed into my P.E. strip and slowly made my way into the gym. Mike Newton was waiting for me, as usual, and he waved franticly at me. I didn't even reach him when he started drowning me with questions.

"Hey Bella! Are you going to the dance tonight? Oh it will be so much fun! Are you going with anyone? I mean, I know you don't need a date but I was just wondering. So are you going with anyone? BAH! I am SO exited!"

"Mike…calm down. Don't die from lack of oxygen on me. I am going to the dance-"

He said a little 'yes' like when you get something you want or you get a question right, and continued listening.

"I am not going with anyone-"

I saw him jump with glee. I couldn't take it anymore. Here I was, feeling all depressed from going to the dance, and Mike is just a big energetic ball of…well, Mike.

"Damn it Mike! will you stop being so cheerful? Its just a dance for crying out loud…"

He looked a little hurt, but he quickly got over it and started talking about what songs he wanted the DJ to play. I swear with this attitude, he could put on a wig and pass for a girl so easily.

PE was dreadful. We played indoor soccer, and my team didn't seem to get the point of 'not passing to Bella because she really sucks at sports'. I tried to kick the ball, but I ended up kicking it into our own goal. I really wanted this day- dance and all- to end.

P.E. ended, and I was starting to walk home when someone called my name. I was expecting it to be Mike with all his stupid questions about the dance, but it was someone who I wasn't suspecting.

"Hey Bella!" Edward called me.

"Hey Edward…" I said shyly. Why was he talking to me? I mean, wouldn't he care about his ego too much to be talking to a girl like me?

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked me.

"I thought you walked to school today" I asked. I was truly confused.

"I did, but Emmett drove to school today and I didn't think you would want to walk home again after the last incident. Besides, I don't want you hurting yourself running away from invisible murderers."

I thought it was a prayer from heaven.

"I'd love to!" I said.

I was smiling so big, it hurt my cheeks.

I turned to follow him and I almost jumped out of my skin.

Standing in front of me, was a gigantic, red jeep. It fit the drivers personality perfectly, as I could see Edwards friend Emmett standing beside it waiting for us.

We walked to the car, and Edward politely locked his fingers together and put his hands below me so I could step of them and get up. _Awe…He is such a gentleman. _

The whole way, me and Edward talked about the dance. Turns out he was going too.

_I mean, why wouldn't the most popular guy ever go to dances? Meh..._

His friend Emmett dropped me off at my house and I waved them goodbye until their car turned the corner.

I was smiling to myself when I walked towards the house, then I thought of something that made me nervous.

_If Edward is like this to every girl he meets, wouldn't that just make me another girl he comes across?_

I went into the house to find the house empty once again.

"I really wonder where Charlie is…" I almost forgot about him. I was too busy talking, thinking, and visioning Edward all day.

I looked at the phone and there was one message. I clicked play, and quietly waited.

"Twelve Thirty, Wednesday." The automatic voice said.

Someone called me while I was at school…_Who could it be? _I wondered. Then, Charlie's voice came onto the answering machine.

"Hey Bells…Uh I am actually going to be gone for more than just a couple days. Hope your doing ok, and have fun at the dance!"

His voice brought calmness too me. _At least he's safe. _

He sounded so cheerful… While I was here worrying about him. What could possible be so fun about chasing a murderer? He reminded me of Mike's overhappiness, and Mike's overhappiness reminded me of the dance.

Damn it…The whole dance thing, me just being another girl to Edward, Charlie not being here…_Why me? _I thought

I went to my room and picked out something I would probably never wear in Forks. I picked out a short jean skirt, and a white blouse. I mean, dances get hot. Right?

"5:30..." I said as I saw the electric clock on the desk beside my bed.

I had about half an hour until the dance started, and I went downstairs and called Angela to see if she could pick me up. Fortunately, she hadn't gone yet and she would be over to pick me up in about 5 minutes. I went to the bathroom, checked if anything needed a little fixing, and went back downstairs to pick out a pair of shoes that were suitable for dancing.

"Um…Runners, no. Skater Shoes, maybe…Ha!" I smiled as I picked up a pair of white flats.

"Perfect!"

I heard Angela's car outside and went to go meet her. We drove to the school, talking about who we wanted to dance with, and who we didn't want to dance with. I felt like I was in elementary school again.

We got to the school, and walked to the gym that was blaring music out of the walls.

We stepped inside the gym, gave out coats to the coat check people, and stepped inside the darkness.

We were engulfed in darkness, flashy lights, loud music, and new beginnings.


	4. Moments

**Moments**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything**

* * *

Damn, why did these things even exist? The dark gym making my eyesight suck even more that it does, the low **_thud _**of the beat as people swayed back and forth to the blaring music, the sweat off peoples skin making the atmosphere musky and breathing difficult, and yet I still wonder to myself,_ Why am I here?_

My school dances are pretty similar to every other school dance: overcrowded and people dancing with their hands up in the air occasionally hitting people in the head, (except the person being hit was usually me because all my friends thought waving your hands- that were balled into fists -in the air would get hot guys attention) but one thing was different.

Our school had the traditional dance when all the girls (or guys) would line up in the center of the gym, and the guys walked down the line pulling girls out and forcing them to dance with them. It wasn't an option. We would dance the regular way: the girl's arms around the guy's neck, the guy's arms around the girl's waist. Nothing fancy like the Twist or the Chicken Dance.

The balance of boys to girls were pretty even, but some people would occasionally go to the bathroom right before because they "couldn't hold it in", and the few people left standing in the middle had to dance between themselves; whether it was 2 girls or even two guys. This also, wasn't an option. This dance was called the wave. _What a stupid name…_We didn't do this the entire dance, but when the teachers realized that the dance floor was getting scarce, our principal would come onto the over speaker and say, "Do you know what time it is lady's and gent's? It's the guys turn now!" in his usual booming voice like a ball game announcer even if his voice was already loud and scary enough in person.

Whenever we heard this, all the girls would slowly and sadly make their was to the center of the gym, scuffing the dance floor with their feet as they went, with their heads hung low like a bunch of little kids about to get a scolding. It wasn't so bad for some of the other girls, because they would always fantasize their prince charming in their heads quickly saving them from the terrible clutches of the ugly villains that were about to come.

The second last song came up, as our principal said, and we were to do the wave again. It was a slow song, and I was glad because all his dancing was making me a little light headed. I stood at the back of the line as usual, waiting for Mike to take me-- again. But then, something unexpected happened.

The unusual bronze hair that streaked in front of me (as I wasn't paying much attention), the unusual soft skin pulling my hands rather than the disgustingly sweaty hands of Mike's, the emerald green eyes I always saw when he caught me looking across the room at him. Then, I realized, it _was _him.

Edward Mason was pulling me closer to him as I awkwardly put my hands around his neck. I had to raise my hands to their extent because he was so tall. He leaned down and spoke in my ear over the slow, soft, but still loud from the bass and drums thumping the dance floor, music.

"Bella, do you remember me?"

His voice was low, yet soft and calming in a way. It sounded like he was trying to persuade me to answer. I loved it, but shook my head vigorously and told myself, _No you don't love it! You're just another girl to him! Probably another girl he wants to go out with, then dump!_

"Is that a no then?"

He looked at me, obviously taking the shaking of my head in the wrong way.

"N-n-no…I mean… yes… w-wait…I remember…I think…"

I managed to get that out as I stuttered and tried to rise up to his speak in his ear at the same time. But even on my tip-toes, he had to bend down to hear my quiet, shaking voice. I was nervous as hell, and I wish I had replied to him after I realized what was going on, so my voice could be more clearer. I stood there looking like a complete idiot as I tried to steady my breath.

"Well, what do you remember about me?" He asked.

I inhaled until my lungs could hold no more.

"You are Edward Mason. Top grades in all your classes, MVP player in all sports you play, you play the guitar and piano in band, you are the president of the grade 12 student council, and your really, really c-"

I was about to say "cute" until my mind screamed at me about what I was saying (and about to say) and I realized what I was babbling about. I exhaled slowly, and breathed in and out trying to stay calm and not hyperventilate as he locked his green eyes into mine. He spoke a bit louder so he could keep looking at me while he talked instead of having to lean down all the way to my ear.

"I'm really, really what may I ask?"

He smiled, and I almost forgot to breath.

"C-c-calm?"

I stuttered once again. He chuckled silently so people around us couldn't hear, but loud enough to make my heart flutter.

"I'm… calm you say? I don't think I've ever heard that before."

He looked at me, still smiling.

"You remembered lots didn't you?"

I was still trying to sort out my brain, so I answered quickly

"No, you don't remember lots…"

Wait, was that what he asked me? He laughed again, even harder this time.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"I really like you, but I think you will have to try and understand what I'm saying first and to learn how to control your breathing before you can sink that last one in ok?"

I still didn't understand. All I could hear, was the beating of my heart in my ears and my breath becoming unsteady as I tried to relax.

* * *

Then, everything started sinking in. Here I was, dancing to _She Will Be Loved _by "Maroon 5" with Edward Mason, the schools most well known student. He was talking to me, Isabella Swan, an average student that blended in the crowd with no special talents or traits whatsoever. But what would be so interesting about me? 

Suddenly--I had no idea how, when, or why--he wrapped his arms around me while we were swaying back and forth to the slow music, pulling my body closer to him. This caused my arms wrap around his neck as my right cheek brushed up against his right cheek. He lifted his head a little so his mouth would be beside my ear to speak; causing our cheeks to brush up each other once again.

I got the weirdest sensation whenever he touched me, and being so close make my knees a little weak. I didn't know if he was trying to lead me on, flirt with me, or if this was all just an accident and he would apologize and go back to our original position; a foot apart from one another. I secretly hoped it wouldn't be the last option. Still, over the soft, loud music, I could hear him clearly say,

"I'll say it again, but I want you to try and remember to focus: I like you, please don't reject me-"

He was asking me not to reject him! _How could that even be possible? With his looks and charms, how could it be possible even say "no" to him? What did he ask me not to reject him from? Was he asking me out? What in the world was he doing? Was I even paying attention to him? Did I hear him clearly or am I just hearing what I want to hear? Why would I even want to hear him say that in the first place? _He continued, interrupting my delusional train of thoughts,

"-but after this dance, will you dance with me again?"

I hesitated. So this was why he asked me not to reject him?

"It's ok though, you don't have to say yes. But still, I would like to ask you something to you. So please?"

His emerald green eyes locked into mine once again, and I said a little louder than I should,

"Yes!"

He looked at me for a second, then smiled a crooked grin.


	5. Accidents Happen

**Accidents Happen**

* * *

It was a fast song that I couldn't recognize, but Edward guided me through it, keeping his hands steadily on my waist as moved me back and forth, pressing me against his body. Somehow, just knowing it was _him_ I was dancing with made me a little bit too comfortable than I should have been.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?" he asked me, leaning down and pressing his chest even tighter against my upper body.

He closed the gap between us, and I got a weird tingly sensation when his body made contact with mine. But what could you say to someone who's probably done everything that would sound interesting?

"Um…I listen to music."

I looked at him, trying to rack up anything else I could think of in my now totally useless brain. He chuckled lightly. It was still dark, but while we were dancing, we moved around the gym and now we were near some lights near the DJ area, causing me to see every little detail in his beautiful, now smug looking face.

"So basically, all you do is go to school, go home, plop onto the nearest seat you can see, and listen to your music?"

"That's not all! I also-"

I was interrupted by some girls who strode by me and Edward, totally oblivious that he was already taken for this dance. I squinted my eyes then realized who they were. Standing in the front, was Lauren, wearing the shortest skirt I've ever seen. Behind her left was Jessica with a look of pure hatred on her face, _Probably jealous because I'm dancing with the guy that rejected her numerous times…_I thought. And behind her right was Rachelle, **(A/N: made up character) **with a glint her eyes looking Edward up and down like she was mentally undressing him. _Disgusting pig_. They stopped beside us, and Lauren looked at Edward. We stopped dancing and turned to face them, but his arm around my waist never loosened.

She yelled, "Hey Edward!" while completely ignoring me.

"Do you want to come with us to get a drink? You're probably really thirsty from dancing all night, right?"

He looked at her with doubt, then looked down at me, then looked back up.

"Ok."

I was kind of bummed because he let go of me, but then he grabbed my hand.

"Lets go Bella!!"

His child-like smile caused me to stop breathing momentarily. I got my breath back when he started squishing our way throughout the gigantic crowd of people. When we reached the refreshment table, he grabbed a Styrofoam cup and started pouring some red punch in it from the big glass bowl sitting on the table. He turned to me and smiled, then his smile suddenly vanished and he lurched forward towards me. The punch that was just in his hands slipped from his grip and splashed me from head to toe. And by head to toe, meaning my face, my white button up shirt, and my blue jean skirt. I gasped from the coolness, and I could already feel the punch starting to get sticky on my skin and in my hair.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you alright?"

Edward looked at me with shock on his face. I didn't get why he had suddenly decided to drench me in juice, but then I saw Lauren and her clan come from behind him with fake shock plastered on all their now amused face's.

"Oh dear! I am, SO sorry! I was talking to my friends and I didn't see where I was walking!"

She quickly turned around to grab a Styrofoam cup, but I could tell she was just trying to hide her laughter. If there was anyone I wanted to kill in this world at this moment, it would be her.

I ran towards the bathroom, feeling my eyes start to water. Edward was following me, almost to the point where he entered the girls bathroom.

"Do you want me to get Angela?"

His voice sounded unsure, like he didn't know what to do.

"Yes please." I answered, trying to make my voice sound clear and not shaky.

"Just let me wash this punch off my face first" I replied.

He said a little ok and went to go find Angela. I was so glad the bathroom was empty at the time as I walked to the sink. I rinsed my face and used the clean parts of my sleeve to dry off all the excess water. I looked up into the mirror and gasped.

My face looked pale from me washing it, my white shirt now had a big, splotchy line of tinted red down the center, and as I tried to run my hands through my sticky hair, I was only making my hair look more worse than in the first place. _Terrible._ I though. I wiped the one tear that escaped and stepped outside the bathroom. He was back in almost an instant, and he apologized again. I told him it wasn't his fault and I tried to smile. But I felt disgusting from me being covered in punch, and it came to be a wide fake smile.

"Angela's outside waiting for you. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked me once again.

"Yeah, I'm alright. You go in there and have your fun."

He started to talk back, but I interrupted him.

"I don't think much of the girls in there would like it if their prince charming was taken away by a girl who was covered in punch."

This, he had to smile too.

"Then at least let me make it up to you. Lets say we go to the mall and I'll buy you a new shirt. It's the least I can do."

He was mesmerizing me, and I caved in.

"Fine. How about this Saturday?"

He smiled, and said while he was slowly making his was backwards to the gym,

"It's a date."

He turned around, and disapeared into the darkness.

Today was Wednesday, so that gave me 3 days to mentally kick myself for picking the most famous guy in my grade to have a first date with.


	6. Edward and Charlie

**Surprises**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything.

* * *

**After the dance, Edward had driven me home and said he would pick me up tomorrow morning. Guess he was still being a gentleman since that day we met. Charlie hadn't come back yet, but I was feeling a bit better knowing that he was still alive and able to leave me messages on the answering machine.

I woke up extra early knowing that Edward was coming, and tried to make myself look presentable. I was halfway done getting my jeans on when I heard a knock on the door. _Shit!_ Why did he have to come this early?

I was jumping around my room trying to get my jeans fully on, trying to find my backpack, and seeing if I needed anything else at the same time. I grabbed everything I needed and ran down the stairs without tripping. I opened the front door, and he smiled at me. I looked down to make sure I had zipped up my jeans properly.

"Are you ready, or do you need a moment to put on your shoes?"

I blushed a bright red and put on my shoes as quickly as possible. It's kind of hard to concentrate when your crush is standing right above you. I grabbed my bag and walked with him to his shiny car.

On the ride to school, he told me that he had an awesome time at the dance and how Lauren and her clan had tried to get Edward to dance with them…even though the dance had pretty much ended. He also mentioned something about maybe switching classes, but I couldn't really hear because I was laughing too hard at the desperation in his voice when he told me he literally tried to run away from Lauren, Jessica, and Richelle.

We drove into the school parking lot, and we said our goodbyes. I found Angela, and told her everything with Edward about how I might like him

"You know, you wouldn't be the first girl to have a major crush on him." She looked at me.

"I know, but he seems so…sweet. He's like the perfect boyfriend!"

We talked about Edward until we reached my English class and said goodbye to each other. I walked in the room and saw Mike sitting in my seat probably waiting to ask me about the dance.

"So how did you like the dance?" He raised an eyebrow, smiled at me, and ran his fingers through his hair. I think he was trying to look sexy. _Ha! In his dreams._ I seriously wanted him to go away. Nothing could be worse than making yourself look like an idiot in front of your crush even _before_ school starts, then having to talk to the guy who has a crush on you when school _actually_ starts.

"Actually, I had a pretty fun time! I danced with a whole bunch of people, and Edward Mason-"

He flinched at Edwards name. Probably because he knew that Edward could get any girl he wanted, and if he wanted a girl, he would have to be as good as Edward.

"-was so nice to me! I mean, he talked to me and danced with me- "

"Well, I'm glad you had a nice time" He interrupted me and I was taken aback.

Mike sulked to his seat on the other side of the room. I felt bad for being so mean to him in the morning, but then my teacher shushed us and told us to read our books. Not even five minutes, and my mind started to wander…_Bella, I hate to admit it, but you are absolutely head over heels for Edward. If he breaks your heart-_

"Excuse me," A voice broke the silence of my classroom.

I looked up from my book and saw Edward standing in the doorway of my English 12 class. _What the hell!? _I saw him walk up to the teacher and give him a little pink slip.

"I am suppose to get this signed from you, I'm switching into your class."

The teacher looked at him, signed the pink slip, then motioned him to pick a seat in the classroom. He looked around the room, until he looked at the back of the class and saw me gawking at him. And of course, he just HAD to pick the one seat right in front of me. Great, now how am I suppose to concentrate on my work without accidentally writing down 'Isabella Mason' all over my papers?

He quietly sat down, and started reading a book like everyone else. I tried to read my book again, but my eyes kept wandering over the pages and looking at the back of Edwards perfect head._ Stop thinking about him! You're probably not the only girl he treats this nice you know. _I decided to shut off my conscience and think of him anyways.

I imagined me and him walking on sandy beaches_… holding hands, talking, laughing. Then he would lay me on a giant towel on the sand at start to kiss me-_ wait… too movie-like.

I next imagined me and him at a carnival…_Our hands were locked and he kept looking into my eyes and smiling that crooked smile I couldn't get out of my head. We went on rides until we both felt sick to our stomachs, and he won me a giant pink elephant from hitting some bottles down. We would laugh the whole time, and he would buy me cotton candy and feed it to me. Then, we sat on the Ferris wheel and looked me in the eyes. He took my face in his hands, and leaned down- _Why do these always end with him kissing me? Can't we just say goodbye or something?

_Its because you want it to happen. _My conscience had come back, and I was sadly agreeing with it for once.

"Happy to see me?" He smirked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized I was staring at him the whole time I was daydreaming. I had no clue how long he saw he looking at him, but I'm pretty sure it was a while. I blushed, and tried to think o something witty to say.

"Oh shut up." I looked away from him and he went back to his book smiling.

The next 2 days were hell, for many reasons. Charlie still hadn't got back yet from Port Angeles, and I was starting to get really worried. The nightmare I had before the dance kept replaying in my dreams. Also, sitting in my classes, hours seemed like minutes, and the suspense of the 'date' was killing me. Edward sitting in front of me didn't help much either.

The last bell rang on Friday and I walked to my locker. I was taking my time, wandering the halls and not paying attention to anything. Charlie isn't home, so why rush? As I turned the corner, I gasped.

Edward was leaning against my locker, and was talking to his giant of a brother. He looked at me, saw my expression, and smirked. God I loved it when he did that. I slowly made my way to my locker- Edward still looking at me- and stopped in front of him.

"I believe your in front of my locker."

"Yes, that is quite true. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to tell you to move, or I will have to do it myself."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Try me."

Damn, I should have known this was coming. I reached out my arms and tried to pushed his shoulders sideways slightly, but he didn't budge. I went over and stood beside him and bumped him with my hip, but that only made his body move slightly; not his feet. _His feet! _I quietly put my foot behind his feet, as he was leaning against my locker and was looking at his brother, and swept his feet from underneath him. Him, not expecting this, grabbed onto the nearest possible thing trying to steady himself; me.

His arms grasped my shoulders, and he pulled me down with him. Me, being pulled down by him, fell forward into Edwards lap as he made a little gasp, not expecting this at all. Me being me, blushed a crimson red while his bear of a brother just stood there laughing at us. Edward just looked at me sitting on him, then smiled an impish grin. He let go of my shoulders and put his hands around my waist.

"Not how you'd expect us to meet up right?"

"It was your damn fault…You didn't move when I asked you. And why are your hands around my waist?"

Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse, Lauren and her little clan walked around the corner. Now, If she was me, she would understand this situation perfectly well; that it was an accident. But she was not me, and her eyes almost popped out of her eye sockets as she saw me sitting on Edwards lap with Edwards hands that were around my waist. Not good.

I was waiting for her to explode, but surprisingly, she didn't. This struck me as odd, and I wondered what she was up to.

**FLASH**

"What the HELL was that?" I thought out loud as I looked around the almost empty hallways.

"That, my _friend_," Lauren sneered,

"Is a digital camera."

I looked at her and I tried to hide my face from the shock I was feeling, so my only response was a little gasp and more blushing.

I saw where the flash had come from. Jessica was standing behind her, once again, and was holding up a very new looking, digital camera. Her eyes too, were almost out of her eye sockets.

I was still mad at her for making Edward spill the juice on me at the dance, so I decided to rub it in a little.

"Oh well! At least I have my Edward with me! What are we going to be doing tomorrow?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I'm pretty sure he understood what I was trying to do.

"It's a surprise, but I'm positive you'll like it."

He winked at me, (making sure Lauren and her clan saw) and touched the tip of my nose with his index finger. He looked me straight in the eyes and smiled that crooked smile that took my breath away. I had the sudden urge to wrap my arms tighter around him and bring him closer to me. _Ok Bella, that's going a bit over the line. What you're doing now is good enough. _I turned to look at Jessica and her clan and sure enough, they were all standing there quietly fuming to themselves. I tried to hide my emotions once again, but instead of a gasp and blushing, it just turned into a fit of giggles. The trio stomped away, and I looked at the clock.

"Edward, I need to go home and make myself some dinner so I don't starve to death. Can you let me get off you so I can open my locker?"

"Only if you allow me to drive you home again. Thursday was my fault only because I had soccer after school."

I remembered walking home on Thursday. I had almost given myself a heart attack running 99 percent of the way.

"Fine, whatever." I tried to sound bored but my mind was already setting off fireworks.

I grabbed my things from my locker and Edward walked with me to his car. When we got in, I tried to make light conversation.

"So why did you move into my English class?" I asked him.

"Technically, it's the teachers classroom, and I came into there because our class had too many students. Remember, this is only the first week of school, so classes have to make adjustments."

Wow, its only been a week of school? Time is going by so slow for me…

The rest of the car ride was silent, and he dropped me off with a quick goodbye. I went inside using the key in my bag and went upstairs to do my homework.

A couple hours later, I heard a knock on the door. I thought of the only person it could be, and realized,

"Charlie!" I almost yelled.

I quickly glanced out the window and saw a cruiser parked outside, and almost tripped on my way to the door running so fast. I flew down the stairs and opened the door-

"Are you miss Isabella Swan?" A police officer in a dark blue uniform asked me. His shiny badge glittered from the porch light.

No Charlie. Then why- Oh My God…Where's Charlie!?

"Y-yes…I am."

"And your father is Chief Charlie Swan?"

"Why are you here sir? Has my dad come back? Where is he!?"

I was almost at the point of hysterics. I couldn't take it anymore. I've been waiting for just five days and I was getting really worried.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but your father has passed away."

I just looked at him in silence. I never knew that your whole childhood and future could disappear and be ruined all together just by one sentence. The police officer looked at me, and he hung his head low. I tried to calm down. I took a deep breath through my nose and asked the police man,

"H-how did this happen."

He looked up and sighed.

"We were tracking down the murderer. All of the force split up, searching through some forests beside Port Angeles, and Charlie's group came across a small shack in the center. He called to see who was in there, and the murderer supposedly tried to run for it. They both shot at each other, and they both hit each other. The murderer is in the hospital, but your father died at the scene. I'm so sorry."

He took his hat off, and walked towards his cruiser shaking his head, leaving me in the doorway by myself. I watched the car pull out of the drive way, and went inside. I closed all the lights as I made my way to my room, and laid on my bed. I've never had this feeling before. It's like my heart was being shredded by all the memories of Charlie, and I couldn't do anything about it. The waterworks were starting, and I didn't even bother to try to stop them. I just cried, and cried, and cried.

The next morning, I didn't even bother getting up. Today was my date with Edward, but I was in no position or mood to be going out after what happened last night. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red again, and I also had dark shadows underneath my eyes. I washed my face with cold water until my face turned back to its normal pale color, and went to my room to see if there was anything I could do to kill, no wait, loose track of, time. When I heard a soft knock on the door, I almost started crying because it reminded me of last night. I walked downstairs, still in my pajamas, and opened the door. Edward was shocked to see me not ready, and I thought I would just get it over with.

"Edward, I don't feel well today. I'm sorry, but I can go on our date. Maybe another time."

I started closing the door, but Edward stopped it with his hand.

"What do you mean you can't go out today? Is everything alright." He tried to look me in the eyes, but I turned away.

"No." was all I said to him before I slammed the door. Forks was a small town, he would find out eventually.

I ran to my room and slammed the door. I was lying face down into my pillow, and all that was on my mind was the memories of Charlie that were slowly playing in my mind as I started to cry once again.


	7. Emotions, Low and High

**Emotions**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything

* * *

****1 WEEK

* * *

**

Jacob eventually returned my truck. I couldn't even talk to him. All he said to me was, "I'm so sorry" and left. But the worst thing, was Charlie's Funeral. Looking at Charlie's pale face…so...dead. Almost everyone from Forks was there. Everyone, including my mom, Renee, all the people from the police station, Edward…I couldn't even look at Edward.

* * *

**2 WEEKS

* * *

**

It's like my whole body shut down. Going home each day and having to face the emptiness of the house, going to school to face all the awkward moments, these last weeks have been the worst weeks of my life.

* * *

**1 MONTH

* * *

**

"That's it! I cant take it anymore!"

It was halfway through lunch, and Edward was standing at the side of my table looking at me while I silently ate my sandwich beside Angela. I could pick out the bits and pieces that were concern in his voice, but I was too spaced out to notice. The whole lunch room was now looking at us, but that didn't seem to bother him.

"Every time I try to talk to you, you tell me to go away and leave you alone. I know, Charlie's gone, but you've become lifeless Bella. I can't even talk to you without making myself look like an idiot and trying to find the right words to say. Bella, I care about you,-" I heard some girls gasp in the background "I really do! But you're not making this any easier for me."

I just looked at him shocked. I bet the whole student body was as well.

"I-I don't know what to say…" I stuttered.

I put my sandwich down on the table and sighed. His face grew calm, and he sighed too. He looked at me with those emerald green eyes, all signs of anger vanished.

"I'm sorry, lets walk outside for a second."

He led me outside the door, and I could feel more than 100 pairs of eyes on my back. It gave me the creeps. The sky was a cloudy grey color, and it was really, really cold. All I was wearing was a short t-shirt, and light blue jeans. I shivered, and Edward put his arm around my shoulders. It felt so awkward now, and I blushed.

"You know, that's the first emotion I've seen you feel since…almost over a month now"

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"And she's got her sense of humor back too! What a miracle!"

I rolled my eyes at him and we continued walking through the parking lot. He led me to a bench that was outside of school boundaries, away from everyone else, and covered in a thin layer of frost. I wondered how it could be so ridiculously cold in October. He sat down, waiting for me to sit down beside him. The frost didn't seem to bother him either.

"Um, it might not make any difference to you, but I'm wearing light blue jeans and I don't want it to look like I peed myself."

He looked at the seat beside him and laughed. God I missed his laugh so much. He then stretched out his arms for me.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"Well, one, I am providing a seat for you so it doesn't look like you peed yourself, two, I would be keeping you warm- actually…"

He took of his white sweater and handed it to me . I took it, hesitating for a little bit. I then took it, put it on, and smiled to myself. His sweater was so warm, and it smelled just like Edward. I almost forgot that I was cold. Edward was smiling and he continued.

"So back to what I was saying, number three, I was taking you out here to also confess something."

His arms were still reached out, and I decided to take his offer. I sat on his lap, and he brought me close to his body. My head leaned onto his chest, and instead of feeling awkward, I felt…relieved.

"I just got the weirdest feeling of Déjà vu." He looked at me and smiled a warm smile.

"Tell me something I don't already know." I smiled and looked away into the distance. When I looked back, he was looking at me, face completely serious.

"Bella, I really care about you, and I don't think I've ever felt this way with anyone. I don't want you going through Charlie's death all alone. It breaks my heart to see you sad. I want to be here to help you. I want to be here to support you. I want to be here, like how we are now actually."

He chuckled, and hugged me closer if that was possible. He continued,

"But mostly, I want you…to want me."

I looked up at him, and his face was just there, inches away from mine. I couldn't breath. His emerald green eyes held mine as he leaned in. I closed my eyes-

**BBBRRRIIIINNNGGG!!!**

The bell scared us both, and I slipped off Edwards lap onto the cold sidewalk. We looked at each other, me a level below him, and we both burst out laughing. I really don't know why, but it seemed funny at the time. We went our separate ways, and I patiently waited until English class to see him today.

English class came, and Edward sat fluidly in front of me. The whole period, he didn't turn around once. _What's happening? Didn't he just say he didn't want me alone? What is he doing now?_ My mind was quickly filling up with questions and theories of why he wasn't talking to me. Each theory more worst than the last. _Oh my gosh, is it because he is embarrassed? Is he taking second thoughts about me? Does he regret ever trying to kiss me?? _I was slowly losing my mind in that class.

At the end of the day, Edward walked out of the class, not saying goodbye or even turning around. I drove my truck home while battling with my mind. When I got home, I opened the door and a wave of sadness crashed onto me. I saw Charlie's jacket, Charlie's gun, Charlie's boots... I ran up the stairs and threw my bag into my room, not in the mood to do homework. I went back downstairs and quickly made a sandwich for my dinner. I walked to the couch, and turned on the T.V. since there was nothing else to do. Five hours of sitting on my legs and watching a show for the second time, I heard a noise upstairs.

"Oh my god!" I almost yelled.

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I highly doubted I would use it, but maybe it would scare away whatever, or whoever, was upstairs. I slowly walked up the stairs and peeked in Charlie's room. I turned on the lights, jumped in and waved around the knife with eyes shut tight, but no one there. I heard more noises, and realized with complete horror, they were coming from _my_ room. I gripped the knife harder, and slowly walked to my door. There was another noise, and it sounded like someone was having a hard time doing something. I took in a deep breath, and kicked the door open with all the power I could muster up. The light of my room blinded me for a second, then it all became clear. I screamed in horror and delight.

There was Edward, balancing on a tree branch outside my window, trying to open up my window with no success. He saw me, and a look of relief swept across his face. His voice was muted a little from the window in front of him.

"Bella! I could use a little help here!"

I ran to the window and unlocked the bottom hook. The window flew open, and Edward fell inside.

"Ow…" he whispered as he rubbed his elbow.

"Edward, why on earth were you trying to come into my room through my window?" I asked him. I raised my eyebrow, and he just smiled.

"Well, I though I might come over and have a little sleep over. I mean, you're all alone and stuff…I thought I might give you a little company!"

"Do you know what the use of a door is Edward?" I looked at him disbelievingly.

"Yes I do, but I thought I would surprise you."

"By almost scaring me half to death?" He looked at the knife in my hand and laughed.

"Now THAT wasn't suppose to happen." He got off the ground and sat on the corner on my bed while slowly examining my room.

"So this is where you've been sleeping for a month all by you lonesome self?"

"Pretty much." I was feeling much happier, now knowing that Edward was in my room and it wasn't some random guy who was trying to climb through my window.

I walked to the door that was left open from me kicking it earlier, and pointed down the stairs with the knife.

"Sorry, but this house wasn't really made for 2 people plus more. So either you sleep in Charlie's bed, or it's the couch for you!"

I was feeling giddy just from what Edward did to try and see me. I walked back to the bed, put the knife on the desk, and got inside the covers. Edward was still sitting on the side of my bed, and he smirked.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Well, I don't want to sleep in a bed that belonged to someone who…well…has passed away. And I don't want to be down there all by my lonesome self… Maybe I could join you here?"

I looked at him angry, flattered, and confused all at the same time. I don't know how, but I managed to do it. I looked into his eyes to see whether he was kidding or not, but only got more confused. His smirk made me think he was kidding, but his eyes were serious.

"You may not!" I shouted

"Well then I guess I'm just going to have to invite myself in wont I?

He stood up and tried to pull the blanket off me. I tried to cover myself, not thinking that it was awkward, but just that it was really cold. He finally threw the blanket off me, and I gasped from the coldness. He saw this, and immediately put the blanket back on me- only with him underneath it too. I tried to push him off the bed, not in a rude way, but in a I'm-annoyed-at-you-and-I-want-you-to-get-off-my-bed way

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" I yelled.

I tried to sound mad, but I smiled and ruined everything. I tried to push him off the bed, but he fidgeted so his knees were on either side on my legs, and he was on top of me, careful not to touch me. Then, all of a sudden, his hands were holding down my wrists, elbows on the bed supporting his weight, and he was looking into my eyes with a side of him I never new. I then realized that his face was only a couple of inches away form mine…again.

"Bella…" He whispered.

I didn't know what to say. All that I knew, was that I was feeling the same thing I felt today at lunch, and that I so desperately wanted him there and then. I guess he could tell, because before I knew it, he gently pressed his lips onto mine.

**Well, first I'd like to thank my Beta (aka Alice), and I'd also like to thank my friends for giving me the idea of Edward climbing through a window... If it werent for them, I would still be having writers block**


End file.
